Polite Spy
Polite Spy is a very well mannered BLU Spy TF2 Freak in almost every imaginable situation. He was created by YouTube user afilthyleaver. He is the main protagonist of the Polite Spy Saga. Appearance Polite Spy appears as a BLU Spy who wears a Summer Hat. He is typically seen with a peculiar smile on his face. Behaviour and Personality Both inside and outside hostile situations, Polite Spy always maintains unflinching sincerity and kindness to friends and foes alike. Rather than using any form of combat, weapons or supernatural abilities like other TF2 Freaks and Monsters, he will try to pacify his foes by having empathy for them, or simply confuse them by not taking any offence to their threats and attacks. Powers and Abilities Polite Spy is known for his incredible social abilities. He keeps calm and polite even while others may currently be hostile towards him, offering compliments and kind remarks even while being severely harmed or even removing his limbs. In fact, he does not seem to be bothered by physical damage; he even compliments the aggressor's attacks and blows, often to their surprise. Additionally, he has the ability to reattach dismembered limbs as long as he has them within his reach. Polite Spy displays a fervent philanthropic attitude while socializing with others, as he always has gifts to lend out to friends and foes, whether that may be Sandviches or Wrenches. By constantly befriending other Freaks and Monsters using his unrivalled politeness, he can gain considerable, if not unstoppable team power. However in stark contrast to his humble personality, a very strange phenomenon occurs if he is asked kindly for assistance: he will attain a very serious and determined character, and will do everything in his power to help. In doing so, he forgoes all of his qualities that define him as a true gentleman, and instead resorts to brute physical force to resolve disputes between other Freaks. While helping fighting others, Polite Spy is known for powerful unarmed combat, performing stunning blows and quick dodging reflexes, often leaving assailants astonished of his deliberate disregard of his own etiquette to control the situation. Once his foes are "taught their manners" and put in their proper place, he will resume his usual courteous and composed disposition while apologizing for his behaviour, and try to convince them to apologize in return and befriend each other including Polite Spy himself. Faults and Weaknesses *As Polite Spy uses only his good manners and politeness to befriend his enemies, it is useless against people and monsters who have no regard for his well-being, or quite simply a moral compass. *His extraordinary sincerity can also be his undoing, as he may place his trust into the wrong person- allowing those that intend to cause him harm his full faith. The Doctor was able to utilize this and exploit Polite Spy's apparent naïvety by "promising" not to kill him. *Polite Spy relies almost entirely on the powers that his friends (other Freaks and Monsters) have. If he cannot receive help from the others he has befriended, then he is left virtually helpless, as he apparently only displays his fighting capabilities when he has been explicitly asked for help. Trivia *Polite Spy's evil counterpart appears to be Gentlespy - while both of them display gentlemanly behaviour, Polite Spy is kind and empathetic whilst the latter is malevolent and ruthless. Notable Videos ''Polite Spy Saga'' *Polite Spy meets Christian Brutal Sniper (Part 1) *Polite Spy meets Painis Cupcake (Part 2) *Polite Spy: The Conflict (Part 3) *Polite Spy: Revelations (Part 4) *Polite Spy part 5: Metamorphosis (Collaboration) By the community *Prologue - The Fad Wars (Cameo) *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 (Cameo) *Iris the Giftgiver *[Unfinished Polite Spy ft. Nightmare Medic] *Up High Spy Meets Polite Spy Category:BLU Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Friendly Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by afilthyleaver Category:Near-normal Category:Non-combatants Category:Spies